There is a control method known in the related art, adopted to control an image-capturing device that may be set to a first mode in which a synthetic image is generated by combining a plurality of consecutively captured images with varying exposure quantities or a second mode in which images are captured by sustaining a given exposure time setting, whereby the first mode is selected when the extent of brightness variance within an image is significant (JP1-60156A).